Skulls and Roses n' Friends
by Doomsdayguy12345
Summary: A collection of AU Death Korps of RWBY moments, where our wondrous cast will love and laugh without any of that grim darkness for once, as there will be enough for the main series, so sit back and enjoy these little honeys
1. Chapter 1

Hansel sniffed with agitation, he hated being sick. In the Death Korps anything past the common cold or wasn't treatable with the chicken soup ration would get you shot so your disease doesn't spread, and no one wanted to be executed because of a mild case of the sniffles, right now the Quartermaster of the Regiment would be making a large hole in his skull from a lasround.

Good thing he was on Remnant.

Julius had ordered that Hansel would rest in bed until he felt better, only being able to leave to use the restroom or to get some water. Having friends that cared was so insufferable, he just had a cold he didn't need to be restricted to bed, he could still-

"Achoo!" Hansel sneezed with a Kleenex over his nose.

Okay maybe he was not ready to fight, but he still didn't need to be in bed.

"Hi Hansel!"

Hansel turned his head as soon as he heard Ruby's voice, she shouldn't be around him when he was sick, she could become ill because of him and he-

Oh my God Emperor what is she wearing?

Hansel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, he must be having some sort of fever because that would be the only reason for him to be seeing his Rosenrot in something so… provocative.

Ruby wore a white nurse blouse that hugged her frame snuggly, a bit too snug to the point a few buttons were also unbuttoned, and the skirt she had well… let's say it its hugged her well and was also seemingly short as it barely made it midway down her thighs.

He stared at Ruby for a few seconds before rubbing his eyes, only to see Ruby wearing the same nurse's outfit, beaming at him as she waited for his response.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked with utter disbelief.

"Oh this?" She asked gesturing down her frame, "Coco and Yang said that I looked really cute in this and said that it would make you feel better if I wore it, so do you feel better?"

Hansel sat there silently, his face flushed a deep shade of red, this had to be a fever dream, it just had to be!

Ruby tilted her head at him and pressed her hand against his forehead, inadvertently bending forward giving Hansel enough room to see down her shirt, "Woah, you have a bad fever Hans, lie down mister!"

Hansel fell back down in bed after Ruby pressed down on his shoulders, still in complete disbelief on his girlfriend's attire and the amount of luck most would say he's in. He watched her silently as she moved around the Infirmary Ward, moving his blanket up over his eyes as he felt wrong for watching her skirt strain against her butt as she reached up to a cabinet, after moving around a few vials she found the cold medicine bottle she was looking for she came over to Hansel with a grin.

She held a spoon in the other hand and started to pore out a bit of medicine onto the spoon, "Open wide Hans!"

Hansel crosses his arms and stared at her, "I'm not a child Ruby."

Ruby started to make plane noises and moved the spoon around, "Chchchchchchch, boom! Boom! Pilot to command, open hanger doors!"

Hansel facepalmed, "If I take the medicine will you stop being so obnoxious?"

"Affirmative command!" She squeaked trying to contain her laughter.

Hansel opened his mouth and let Ruby spoon feed him the lousy medicine. He shook for a second before reaching for his water, "Don't you have a class or something?"

"Nope! Its Saturday silly, besides, my boyfriend is sick," She pinched his cheek, "and I want him to feel all better!"

Hansel wanted to frown, but who could honestly frown at something so cute?

"Rosenrot you really should leave, I don't want you getting sick on my behalf."

Ruby beamed as she kissed him on the cheek, "Nope! I'm staying to make sure you get better, but thanks for being so concerned!"

Hansel sighed as he laid his head back on a pillow trying to help the medicine work faster by falling asleep. Ruby left his bedside to get him another blanket, thinking he looked cold and sick people should always have more than one blanket for when they are trying to get better.

When she returned he was fast asleep, so with a great amount of care she gently spread the blanket out across the bed and sat down next to Hansel. A smile crossed Ruby's face as she stared down at the blank yet passive look Hansel has when he sleeps, carefully she tentatively brushes the hair on his head with her fingertips.

She begins to hum as the wind beats against the windows, tangling her fingers in the as Hansel called it, "un-protocoled" locks of hair he had let grown out. Honestly she enjoyed how smooth his hair felt between her fingers, it felt like flexible silk, bending to her thumb and index finger.

This a peaceful moment she was enjoying with Hansel, a moment that will only appear only every so often. Very rarely could they be alone nowadays and she cherished every second it was just him and her, all alone.

* * *

Somewhere in Beacon Yang's cowlick stands up as she senses Ruby is alone with a boy, a frown crosses her face as she mutters curses to herself.

* * *

But Ruby sat contempt knowing her annoyingly wonderful older sister was on the other side of the school, no one will be barging in on their alone time together. In about an hour she will wake Hansel up and feed him soup, this time as a train conductor.

Pushing his buttons was fun.

* * *

An hour passes…

Hansel groggily opened his eyes, the cold medicine's effects were still present, "Good morning sleepy head!"

A faint smile crossed his lips, Ruby was still in that very revealing nurse's uniform with a bowl of soup in hand. She set up a small table over his lap and took a seat near him on the bed, stirring the soup quietly Hansel's eyes and Ruby's met briefly.

"Ich leben diche." He said reaching out with his metallic hand, before receding, forgetting that he had the prosthetic.

Ruby did not let the hand go far back, instead she grabbed his left arm by its metal wrist and brought it up to her cheek, she leaned into his open palm, "I love you too, every part of you."

The Kriegsman stared at her for several seconds before pulling Ruby into a kiss, he caught the bowl of soup before it fell on his lap and pushed it towards the side as Ruby stared to climb up further onto the bed, keeping her lips pressed against his.

The Guardsman reveled in the feeling of Ruby's fingers digging across his scalp, his right hand held one of her shoulders as his left hand groped down to her waist. Ruby giggled parting lips from Hansel, she kept the side of her head level with Hansel's as he began to kiss down her neck slowly.

"Hahaha, that tickles Hans!"

Hansel didn't reply as he started to aggressively kiss between Ruby's neck and shoulder, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Ohhhh~" Ruby groaned grabbing a handful of Hansel's hair, "Hans~"

Hansel pulled her head back gently with her hair and began to kiss along her throat to the other side of her neck, where he started to kiss aggressively again, eliciting another high pitched groan from Ruby.

"Hans~" She cooed as he pulled her back into a kiss, the soup could wait, it was too hot anyways.

* * *

Three days later.

Ruby lied miserably in the Infirmary, she of course had a cold. Her eyes were on the floor as Hansel stared at her with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah," She mumbled, "you were right, I should've stayed away while you were sick."

Hansel nodded pulling up a chair with a book in his hand, "So I read this and it will make you feel better?"

Ruby nodded as Hansel held Little Red Riding Hood's cover to her face, "Yes!"

Hansel sighed but grinned behind the book, this was just Ruby getting her way again, not that he saw anything wrong with that.

After all, she was his patient now.

* * *

Before you say shit they did not have sex! No! No lemons here! Reasons being are obvious, if they were both adults or the same age than maybe... if you've been a good this year. This was the first idea that came into my head- I swear if someone says that's what she said- and there's more to come. Tell me what you think of this oneshot and maybe another might appear soon since these are literally off the top of my head with no prior planning, in other words won't take as long to write as a regular Death Korps of RWBY chapter might take me. Also not all of these will be in this universe, meaning I could spice things up with different AU's where per say we see a non-Krieg Hansel or see these two lovebirds and their friends in a modern setting or completely fantastical setting.

Well I leave you the reader with this message, if you really want to suggest a episode that you think I can write then I will consider it, but it must be a detailed explanation of what you want. I have also came up with names for the other pairings that will appear in this oneshot series, Death Korps of RWBY pairings only:

Weiss X Saladin= Sandy Snowman

Yang X Nicholas: Boozes and Blondes

Coco X Julius= Fashionable Doom


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose lifted her eyes from her text book briefly, she wanted to appear to be studying in Doctor Oobleck's history class but she just had to do another peak, one more before she could really go back to studying.

Her cheeks flared red for a moment as she hid her face back behind her book, a small smile crossed her face as she pushed her reading glasses back up so she could better read chapter six of her American history textbook.

It has been several weeks since Beacon High did the foreign exchange program for five students; two English, two Germans, and one Russian.

The two English ones were Julius Romano, though he was half German if she remembered correctly, and Saladin Ad-Din Yusuf. Both of them were nice and very charismatic, Saladin always flirted with her BFF Weiss every cooking class, it was funny seeing her friend get so flustered.

She'd even see Julius flirting with the Fashionista Coco Adel, apparently Julius had an eye for fashion and had convinced Coco to do some militaresque designs for her dresses and some pretty cute looking uniforms.

The Russian, Nicholas Tsartrov was on the school's wrestling team now, apparently he was a renowned weight lifter back in Moscow and a wrestler so naturally he joined the wrestling team at Beacon High.

Yang would not shut up about him, she was always eyeing him like a piece of meat but also like a challenge, whenever she could she would challenge him to arm wrestling or flirt with him to no end, it could get pretty X-rated, good thing Ruby had ear phones and a separate room.

But the last two, well last one she cared about a great deal, he in particular was the one she was taking a glimpse at earlier. His name was Hansel Krieg Haxis; tall, black hair, silver eyes like her own, muscular and smart.

She nearly made an audible longing sigh, but caught herself, that would've sounded so lewd if she did it. Ruby had three classes with Hansel; a history class, gym class, and art class not to mention the same lunch hour as well.

Yet she had no courage to go up to him to say hi, in fact she was one of the most socially awkward people in the high school, then again being friends with Jaune Arc doesn't help either, he's worse than her at times.

It was also because she was afraid of his German counterpart, Gretel. She knew they were fraternal twins and were almost always together watching each other's backs like hawks. Cardin Winchester, all around jock and asshole, tried to flirt with Gretel a week ago.

That did not go well as Hansel didn't like that way Cardin touched or spoke to his sister and promptly showed him what a black belt in Judo and a boxer could do. Since it was off school grounds no one got in trouble, but Cardin got a broken nose and cracked tooth.

Some girls tried to get Hansel to go out behind the school to smoke and mess around, but Gretel beat the ever loving crap out of them for even suggesting to get her brother in that sort of trouble. Gretel also had this icy stare that even Miss Goodwitch would be impressed with, so cold it makes Weiss's and Winter's glares feel warm and comforting.

German girls are scary.

And thus no one messed with Hansel and Gretel, kind of funny to Ruby in a way, they were named after characters from a story. Then again she looks like Red Riding Hood because she always wears her red hood and red skirt.

Internally she groaned, he was soooo hot! But his sister was just so scary to Ruby, but she seemed like she would be a nice girl but that damn look she gets when ANY girl tries to flirt with Hansel was so heart wrenchingly scary.

RING! RING! RINNNNG!

First period was over, and Second would begin soon. With a sigh Ruby closed her book and slipped it back into her backpack, she slipped it on her shoulders and out of the corner of her eyes watched as Hansel walked out of the room following Gretel.

Maybe Yang would have some advice in Tech ED?

* * *

Next hour…

"You should totally ask him out." Yang said as she designed her slideshow presentation on the history of fist fighting.

Ruby slammed her face on the table lightly, to not make so much noise but to make her frustration clear, "Yang I'm serious, I don't know what to do!"

Yang typed away on her project for a few moments, "Maybe you just need to work up the courage to go and talk to him, I mean you have him next class, his sister has a different gym class so I guess that would be your chance."

A light bulb appeared over Ruby's head, "You're right… maybe- maybe I can work up the courage I need."

"I'll be close by watching, so break a leg Ruby!" Yang said giving her sister a light tap on the arm.

"Someone say something about leg breaking!?" Nora asked a computer away very excited.

Ruby sighed as her nerves started to swell in her chest, talking about initiating a conversation with Hansel sounded easy, being brave sounded easy when she talked about.

It was incredibly hard to do though.

* * *

Next hour…

Ruby fumbled with her thumbs as she peaked over Yang's shoulder, Hansel was with the other European boys, talking whilst bench pressing and doing dumbbell curls for their station… flexing and sweating with bulging muscles, wearing shorts and shirts that clung- damn it!

She just had to wear those outrageously short shorts Yang had as spares! There was no way in hell she could approach Hansel wearing these!

"Do they know each other or something?" Ruby asked studying the interactions they had with each other, as she tried pulling her shirt down lower to cover up her legs.

"Apparently they met online when they were in a chat room for the foreign exchange program, then they started playing something called Warhammer or some MMO like that." Blake said nonchalantly checking her phone discreetly while the gym teacher was in his office doing papers.

Ruby and Yang stared at Blake with a deadpan, "How did you know that?"

Blake looked up from her phone, "I met Gretel in the library, and we discussed some books and the upcoming book fair. She and I have been texting for a week or two now."

Yang smiled, "See Rubes? Gretel can be nice."

Ruby looked up at her sister's charismatic grin but still sighed, "Yeah but that doesn't mean she won't beat me up if I try to talk to Hansel."

Blake raised a brow, "You like Hans?"

Ruby blushed cherry red, finding the weights to be more interesting than Blake's look, "Y-yeah…"

A grin crossed Blake's face, "I wonder what Gretel would think about that~"

In an instant Ruby tried to tackle Blake, failing horribly and just looked like she was trying to hug the older, taller girl, "Please don't!

Blake patted Ruby's shoulder, "Heyhey, I'm joking! Okay?"

Ruby sighed slumping her shoulders, it's a good thing the music in the wright room was playing loud because it would've been embarrassing if Hansel – oh shit he was looking at her!

For a moment the two locked eyes and the world around them seemed to slow down, shining silver orbs met with dull gray. Ruby's heart pounded in her chest like the hooves of a thousand running Stallions as the German boy stared at her.

Her face burned bright red as she saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a grin.

* * *

Hansel Pov...

'She's a pretty one,' Hansel thought as he stared at the girl with the red highlights and black hair.

He had noticed this girl once before, she sat a desk over from him with Blake as her art partner. From what he gathered from overhearing them talk her name was Ruby Rose, skipped two years of school because of a high GPA.

'Pretty and smart,' He thought with a grin, as the girl blushed with embarrassment, 'can she get any cuter?'

"Hans! Fucking help!" Julius managed to choke out as the bar was nearly on his windpipe.

"Die Arschmade!" Hansel cursed as he pulled the bar up to the rack to set it down.

"The hell mate?" Julius demanded rubbing his biceps, "Nearly bit the dust there."

"Sorry Jules, got distracted."

"Nein scheisse, what was so damn distracting?" He asked looking around the gym, until he spotted a girl looking in their direction, "Really Hans? Some cute girl distracted you?"

Hansel rubbed the back of his neck nodding his head to the side with a nervous grin.

Julius grinned sinisterly, "I'm so going to tell Gretel that a fraulein has got your eye."

"You better not, she will not let me hear the end of it!"

"That's what you get for almost getting your best friend killed by a fucking bar."

Hansel frowned at Julius, "If you do, then I will tell Coco what you really think about her beret."

Julius's smile left his face as he stared at Hansel, "You're bluffing."

"I recorded the conversation on how you think her beret is an embarrassing thing to wear in public, that it makes her look like one of those Jazz listening French wannabes that goes to an underground club to read their terrible poetry."

"Hey man, I was just kidding about telling Gretel about that stuff okay?" Julius asked raising his hands, "I personally think you need a little distraction."

"Hmmm," Hansel contemplated, the whole trip from Berlin was a mentally taxing one, adjusting to the new climate was also a pain, but most of all it was his sister's constantly annoying, but endearing, fretting over him after his last relationship.

That was one hell of a fiasco.

"I won't say a thing, buddy." Hansel says patting his shoulder, "Just keep your mouth shut."

Julius raises his thumb but switches to a middle finger, "Cheap asshat."

Hansel glanced back over to where that small cute girl was, but to his disappointment he saw that she was leaving with her partners, along with the rest of the class as they only had five minutes to get dressed for the next class.

She did however glance back, and wave with a smile.

* * *

Ruby Pov...

Ruby's heart pounded like a piston, he noticed her, Hansel noticed and smiled at her!

*Cue airhorns, confetti, and people shouting oohhh!*

'He likes me!' She thought with a grin as she walked with her books against her chest, 'He really likes me!'

Yang and Blake walked behind Ruby whispering too each other, "Blake keep a close eye on Ruby in art."

"Why?" Blake asked with a raise brow.

"Well she's done nothing but obsess over this guy for the past month now, and well… I don't want her to get hurt or disappointed."

Blake nodded her head, "Yang I've met Hansel, he's a real nice guy. Trust me, they're a good match."

Yang still scowled, "It's not that I don't trust you Blake, I just don't trust him. Especially with Ruby, she hasn't even had a boyfriend yet, how can I be sure he's not just going to shatter her expectations?"

Blake sighed rolling her eyes, "Yang will you just listen to me about this? Hansel is a nice person, smart, strong, and artistic. He's also a bit of a gun-nut too."

Yang face palmed, "You just described the perfect guy for Ruby."

* * *

Next hour…

Hansel gently stroked his pencil against the sheet of paper, taking great care to not fuck up, if there was anything he hated it was a piece of work poorly done. Gretel called it perfectionism, but then again all she could draw were flowers and stick figures.

Hansel however liked to be dramatic with his work, subjects of war and dystopia were some of his favorite subjects to look up on Deviantart. So he took his inspiration from a mix of dystopia and war to create a soldier from a devastated world, a gas mask with a skull decal being a prominent feature from its Germanesque attire.

Ruby glanced up from her art project, her project was a woman wearing a dress with a hood over her head with a large scythe in hand, set in a twirling motion with werewolf like creatures disintegrating into rose petals.

It was a complicated piece, that was for certain, but it was also for the art fair in a few months, first prize is a check for two hundred dollars and a free tour to the largest bakery in the US.

The prospect was too good to pass up for the cookie junky.

Her work however was still missing some things that were crucial, one major thing, and that was a face. Faces were something Ruby was never good at drawing, too much work of trying to figure out where the center of the face was so the person wouldn't look so lop sided.

The coloring could also use some work, the roses needed to be brighter and the weapon could've used more detail, the hood could probably cover the person's face? Or maybe she needs a simple half face? Damn, at least it's still a few months before the contest is due so she can mess around a bit on the minor details.

She glanced over at Hansel's drawing, it looked like some sort of German soldier with a terrifying looking mask in a futuristic devastated city, pretty cool in her opinion, a little bit depressing considering the piece's location.

But what she was really looking at was the boy drawing it, she watched his eyes cross the paper rapidly, his pencil being used in a lazy grip to shade in areas needing a darker blend.

He was completely focused on his project.

She huffed as she used her color blender to combine the red and black, deep down Ruby knew she would never have the guts to just go up and talk to him, she just wasn't that brave.

Blake glanced towards the teacher Miss Verde, she was currently on her computer, her snickering obviously meant she wasn't actually working on school work. It seemed like she was actually talking to someone online.

Sooo… that means that Miss Verde won't be seeing her texting~ haha!

She peaked down at her phone and started to send out a message to a certain somebody.

A few classes over a light buzzing caught the attention of girl in the middle of a group activity with Julius and Saladin.

She looked down at her phone and unlocked it, finding it was a message from Blake, so she decided it was worth reading, the teacher wasn't really paying attention anyways, he was busy talking about is hunting trip again.

'Hey bitch how's it going?' The message asked.

'Listening to boring lecture, again. '

'That sucks hard, Port again?'

'Ja.' Gretel replied sighing to herself.

'I got to ask you a favor Gretel.' A favor? What could Blake possibly want?

'Shoot.'

'It has to do with a friend.'

Blake looked over her shoulder to see Ruby looking at Hansel again, this time with sagged shoulders and a disappointed look on her face, she could just feel the anxiety Ruby had.

Hopefully she could pull some strings to lessen the stress she has.

* * *

Lunch...

Eventually lunch time came around for the little Midwestern school of Beacon High, where there was lunch there was food but also gossip.

"So how was your last class Rubes? Ask Hans out yet?" Yang asked bashfully poking at her younger sister's shoulder.

Ruby hissed at her sister and smacked her hand, pressing her face down between her arms, "Yannnnggg, I can't ask him out… his sister will kill me. He's not even going to say yes."

Yang patted her sister's shoulder, albeit a little bit too roughly, "Come on Ruby, if push comes to shove I'll beat her up for you!"

"Good luck with that Yang," Blake said with her eyes still glued to her phone, "Gretel like Hansel knows Judo, and she won several awards for boxing in Germany."

Yang grinned at the implied challenge, "I'll kick her ass then to prove I'm better!"

Blake looked up from her phone staring at Yang with a neutral expression, "She will destroy you."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"I'm trying to tell you it's a battle you won't win Yang, so your side."

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked realizing her BFF wasn't at the table.

Blake gestured behind her, "Having a school date with Saladin outside."

The trio looked outside to see that the Ice Princess was in fact sitting together with Saladin on one of the outside tables, his hand was cuffed around her smaller hand, the both of them were leaning extremely close to each other, whispering something to each other.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Ugh, those two need to get a room."

"You're one to talk Yang!" Ruby said glaring at her older sister, "My room is next to yours, so I have to listen to all of the fucked up things you and Nicholas say to each other!"

Yang and Blake starred at Ruby silently with dropped jaws.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Yang grinned evilly, "Ruby Rose you just cursed~"

Ruby's face went ghost white for a second before igniting like a match, she buried her face in her arms groaning out loud. She lifted her head and rested her chin on her elbows, "Mom would kill me if she heard that."

Blake hid her smile behind her Tuna fish sandwich, whilst she texted Gretel with one hand.

'Why the hell should I consider this Blake? You remember what that whore in Berlin did to my brother and me.'

Blake sighed remembering that story, a girl Hansel had dated for a while in Berlin had a bad falling out. From what she heard this girl had apparently accused Hansel of being a steroid user to win all of his competitions in track and field, she went even farther by saying Hansel and his family were Nazi sympathizers all because they kept their grandfather's uniform and medals he received from the Wehrmacht during WW2.

Apparently this ruined his reputation from his old school along with Gretel's, so they chose to do the foreign exchange program to escape the humiliation, and were now apparently staying at their American grandmother's house several blocks away from the school.

Blake looked over to her friend; Ruby was always such a nice girl, a little bit childish and naïve but in many cases acted older than her age. There was no doubt in her mind after being around both Hansel and Ruby that they would be a good match together.

'Gretel, Ruby is not like that girl. She's sweet, kind, funny, and overall fun to be around. Please, just give her a chance?'

Blake waited several seconds for Gretel's reply, cautiously she took a bite of her sandwich as Ruby and Yang were arguing over how she should make herself more "noticeable".

"I'm not wearing short shorts and eyeliner Yang!"

"He'll notice you alright~"

"I'm not going to look like a hooker!"

'Send me a picture of what she looks like.'

Blake scrolled through her phone's photo gallery searching for a good picture of Ruby to send.

A smile crossed her face as she found the perfect one of Ruby hugging Zwei.

'Insufferable dog.' Blake thought glaring at the little dog between Ruby's arms.

She sent the picture to Gretel's phone with a pleading message, 'Please, she's really nervous as it is but you're making her even more anxious.'

Blake made sure to add in a small cat emoji with the words, 'Pretty please?'

For a few long seconds she waited for a response that made her want to shout out a loud Yes!

'Fine… if this girl hurts my brother I will crush her like a bug.'

'Well here's her sister that will fight you if you hurt Ruby.' Blake typed after sending an image of Yang wearing her boxing clothing to Gretel.

'This bitch thinks she can take me on? Pfft.'

Blake grinned, Gretel and Yang would make good friends.

'Thank you German Princess37~' She typed back with a bowing ninja emoji.

'Whatever Nekogirl678910.'

Blake really should've picked a better screen name.

Hansel glimpsed across the lunchroom where that girl Ruby sat with Blake and the blonde, apparently her half-sister. His eyes followed her around as she went through different motions of… well to be honest it was hard to describe.

She looked all happy and what not the last time he saw her in Gym, then in Art she looked like a kicked puppy, which made her all the more adorable yet it was troubling to see such a pretty face look so sad.

What in the world could make such a pretty thing look so sad?

After she sat down with her half-sister he watched with amusement of how her arms flailed, face turn bright red, and even her point her finger at her older sibling.

A stray smile crossed his lips at hearing the girl's voice, he couldn't hear most of what she was saying but it was still her voice.

*I'm such a love sick romantic schmuck*

Hansel however got a piece of meat flung at his nose, "Hey!"

Julius snickered with his plastic spoon catapult in hand, "Stop gawking at the girl you stiff."

"Fuck off Julius." Hansel retorted throwing the piece of meat back at his friend.

Nicholas sighed setting down his milk carton, "Just ask her out."

"And let my sister have at her?" Hansel asked with a serious look on his face.

"That is true. Never mind, just leave her alone."

"I don't want to though." Hansel said picking at his school "Chinese" food, *cough* Bullshit lies *cough*.

Julius face palmed, letting his hand slide down his face slowly, "Have you thought about telling Gretel that you're the older sibling and you don't need her to tell you whom you can date?"

"Da, show her you are man!" Nicholas said smacking his fist against his chest like a Gorilla and flexing.

Hansel stared at him blankly, "She will kick my ass."

"You're her older brother though!"

"She. Will. Kick. My. Ass. And make every day a nightmare for me." Hansel said as he in fact did see Gretel walking towards the table- oh fuck she looked irritated.

She had the steely eyes of Death himself, her gaze made several students that saw her coming retreat under the tables, the clicking of her heels in her military boots made her approach seem even more terrifying, though some of the braver boys decided to watch her from behind, sighing at an unattainable beautiful pair of legs walking by them, though in truth she'd be the dominant one in a relationship, like 50 Shades of Krieg dominant.

'Oh ficken diche, she's coming right for me.' Hansel thought as Julius and Nicholas excused themselves in a dust cloud.

"Bruder." She said in German, sitting down where Julius used to be sitting.

"Schwester," Hansel replied folding his hands on the table, "need something?"

Gretel's head turned to her left, where Ruby and co sat, "I have been discussing something with Blake all day. She has given me much information about this girl that likes you."

Hansel's eyes went wide for a second.

"And I know you like her too," Gretel said with a frown, "so, under her suggestion, I am allowing you to go on a date with her."

He must be hearing things. This must be a different girl and not his sister.

"What?" Hansel asked flabbergasted.

Gretel gritted her teeth, "You. May. Date… Ruby Rose."

Hansel smiled, it was so cute when his sister looked this flustered and angry about something she couldn't change, how adorable that the technically younger sibling was making the older one listen.

Actually that is kind of sad in hindsight.

"Danke schwester." Hansel said pecking her on the forehead.

"Arshlock!" She cursed rubbing her forehead.

Hansel's heart started to beat like the wings of a Humming Bird, he was going to walk right up to her, introduce himself, and- where did she go?

* * *

Ruby Pov...

Ruby nearly sprinted out of the lunch room when Gretel's eyes met hers for a brief moment.

'How did she know!' She thought as she sped down the hallway with her head low, 'How did she fucking know!'

Ruby blushed slightly after realizing that she cursed in her head.

She still continued down the hallway hugging her books against her chest, her heart was beating erratically, sweat poured down her brow as she continued sown the hall blissfully unaware of whomever was in the hall as she sped down it in fear and embarrassment.

She should've been looking up.

The second she did though she slammed right into Cardin Winchester as he had his back turned, he dropped his books and pencils from his locker as he sneered at Ruby with a bandage on his nose still prominent.

"Aww, what do you know, it's the little smart shrimp." He said mockingly pushing Ruby back.

"S-sorry!" Ruby managed to squeak, she tried to back away but Dove and Skylark pushed her against the lockers.

Russel and Cardin cracked their knuckles with wide grins, "Where ya going in such a big hurry? Little Rose."

Ruby tried to leave again but Russell pushed her into Dove, Dove pushed her into Sky Lark, who then pushed her into Cardin again.

"Think fast!" Cardin said taking her binder and throwing it to Russell.

"No! Give that back!" Ruby cried trying feverishly to get her binder back.

"Hot potato!" Russell said tossing it to Dove, who then tried to toss it to Sky Lark.

If someone else hadn't punched Sky in the face first and grabbed it, "Leave her alone, fotze."

Ruby turned around and gasped as Hansel stood with her binder in hand, glaring murderously at Cardin.

Cardin sneered, but backed up, "Fuck off kraut."

"That's the best insult you have?" Julius asked with Dove in a headlock, Nicholas was behind them with his arms behind his head staring at Cardin coldly.

"Picking on small girl with three others? Truly you are dickless." Nicholas said nodding his head.

Julius threw Dove into Cardin's open locker, closing it with his head in it, dazing the boy at the same time, "I suggest you leave before we make that ugly mug of yours pretty you fucking git."

Cardin frowned as he held Dove steady, "Let's go. These Eurotrash aren't worth it."

Sky Lark got up slowly as he had forgotten to walk after a mean left hook from Hansel, Russell had to support him as they limped away.

Julius nodded to Nicholas, "Wankers can fuck off for all I care, let's go before the bell rings."

Hansel was about to join them but he realized that he still held Ruby's binder in his hand. He turned around to see the smaller girl on her knees trying to pick up her school supplies that got thrown around during her ordeal.

Just as she was about to reach for a pen that got knocked out of her binder Hansel's hand brushed up against hers.

Ruby's breathe hitched as she stared into Hansel's eyes in their close proximity. She froze solid as his left hand came close to her face, his index finger moved her glasses to the side and gently wiped a tear from falling down her face.

"Here," He said picking up the pen and putting it with her binder, "that brute messed with your stuff."

Ruby stared involuntarily up at the boy's eyes, her lips trembled as she tried to come up with something intelligent to say, "I-I-I-I…"

Hansel raised a brow, "Wow, you're very shaken up aren't you?"

Ruby nodded with a haze of red across her face, "I-I just… thanks."

"I'm Hansel." He said with a warm smile and an extended hand.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose!" She said hastily shaking his hand with a nervous smile.

Hansel sighed for a second scratching the back of his head, "Listen… we've just met and everything… an-and, well I've noticed you in a few of my classes. So… I was wondering if y-you wanted to…"

Ruby blinked suddenly, her breathing stopped as her hand going up to her lips.

Hansel bit the inside of his mouth and sighed, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out… for a coffee or ice cream? The state fair is happening in a few days yes?"

Ruby nodded her head rapidly, "Yes!"

Hansel blushed not meeting her eyes, "Yes to the date or to the fair?"

"Yes too both!" Ruby said blushing with a lowered head, "But… why me?"

Hansel smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Honestly… it's because I think you're very pretty… and I want to know you better."

"Yo-you think I'm p-pretty?" Ruby asked moving some hair behind her ear, looking up at Hansel with a cute smile.

Hansel's face turned an even brighter shade of red, "Well, yes. I think you're the prettiest girl here."

Ruby's smile went ear to ear, "Well… I think you're the cutest guy here…"

Hansel chuckled reaching into his pocket, "Here's my number."

Ruby pulled her phone out and showed it to him, "I'll call you later, so we can set everything up."

"Sounds good," Hansel said walking away, "I'll talk to you later Ruby!"

"I'll talk to you later Hans!" Ruby waved with a renewed smile.

* * *

Three days pass, the weekend around to the sleepy town of Vale, for the past three days Ruby and Hansel planned their excursion out to the fair.

Ruby had spent that time getting to know her date to the fair, his likes, interests, and his own personal thoughts. She smiled thinking about the dog he rescued from the pound in Vale, Jaeger, a three year old German Shepard wolf hybrid.

She remembered how the cute thing wouldn't leave her alone when it was waiting in Hansel's Grandmother's car, he was so excited to meet someone new. Hansel did eventually make him behave himself with a stern phrase in German.

Gretel was also there, giving her a murderous frown every time Hansel wasn't looking, while she was letting up on Ruby the German girl made it very obvious that Ruby was not trusted or exactly welcome.

But the big day finally came around, and she was ready, she was confident, she was- pacing back and forth because her confident façade started to fall to pieces.

The Butterflies in her stomach fluttered violently the more she thought of her- she can't even think of the word without gagging.

Yang sat in a chair by Ruby's desk where she'd draw art pieces and post them on Deviantart as a little side job while still being in school.

"Ruby, you're doing that freaking out thing." Yang said lazily sipping a glass of Coke.

Ruby looked over at her sister with a glare as she twiddled her thumbs, "What if he changes his mind! What if he turns me down, or stand me up!"

Yang narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles, "Then I'm kicking his ass!"

Blake looked up from her book with little interest, "Its noon guys, he isn't supposed to be here until one."

"Oh," Ruby said, "but I'm still worrying that'll happen!"

Blake rolled her eyes and went back to reading her hentai- porn- erotic novel.

A knock was heard outside of Ruby's door, "Honey, can I come in?"

In a flash Blake hid her book of ninja sex under a pillow and straightened up.

"Yes Mom!" Ruby called back.

"Hey girls," Summer Rose said with a plate of strawberries in her hands, "waiting for Hansel too?"

"Naw, Blake and I are going to go over to Weiss's and hang for a bit." Yang answered leaning back in the chair.

"That's nice, something on your mind Rosebud?" Summer asked as she noticed her daughter pacing back and forth nervously.

"I-I'm just nervous is all." She said with a blush, "He's really cute and I-I don't want to mess this up!"

Summer smiled at her daughter and patted her head, "Oh hush now, you aren't going to mess up. I remember when I was your age when I had my first date, honestly I thought I was going to melt into my shoes because I was so nervous."

Ruby frowned, "That doesn't help Mom."

"Ruby, if you just believe in yourself you will see that the first date isn't so scary. Trust me." She said leaving the plate on the edge of Ruby's bed.

Ruby sighed falling back into a bean bag chair unceremoniously with her hands over her eyes, "I wonder what Hansel is doing…"

* * *

Hansel Pov...

A few blocks over in another household a certain boy was standing in front of his mirror, shaving the stubble off of his face, swiping away his mustache until his face was completely clear of all facial hair. After his shave he splashed some water on his face, reaching over to a hand towel he wiped his face and stared into the mirror.

"Surely she will be nice, she seemed nice enough… so did Holly, and I know that ended horribly." He muttered straightening his back, patting down his trench coat. His coat had a little iron cross button with the word, 'Bundeswehr' on it with an iron cross above it, another pin near his collar had an American flag and German flag crossed over each other.

He reached over to a hat rack in the small bathroom and took his cadet hat and set it on his head, "Julius said women like a man in uniform… I guess this is good enough, it's chilly anyways."

Hansel made certain that his boots were laced up tight, they shined bright like diamonds in the artificial light of his room's light, he sprayed some cologne on the sides of his neck conservatively and set the bottle back down on its shelf.

"I'm ready, this will be fun, no problem." He muttered taking his wallet and phone off of his desk.

Just as he was about to leave his room Gretel entered unannounced, "Gretel! What are you doing in here?"

"Oh relax, it's not like I walked in on a bad time… but leave a knot on the door if that's the case."

Hansel frowned at his sister's very lewd reference, "What do you want Gretel?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you were alright, and I was a little curious if maybe you were thinking of-"

"I'm not backing out of the date." Hansel said brushing past her.

Gretel followed after Hansel as he started down the one story flight of stairs, "You don't have to go Hans, just call and say I'm sick or something!"

"Gretel!" He snapped, with a sigh he gently set his hands on his sister's shoulders, "I know that you are worried that this will be another Holly… but- this girl just- she seems different to me."

Gretel lowered her head and nodded, "I'll back off."

"Thank you," Hansel whispered giving her a bone crushing hug, "I'll be back late."

With a hop Hansel skipped the last three steps and slowed down as Jaeger came running from around the corner with a stupidly cute doggish grin on his face and nearly shoulder checked Hansel, he jumped up with his front paws and tried to push Hansel up against the wall panting with his tongue lolling out.

"Down boy, down!" Hansel chuckled pushing the wolf hybrid down off of his shoulders, "I'll be back later Jaeger, behave yourself."

The hound sat down and panted sporadically staring up at his master with big yellow adorable eyes that begged for a good head scratching.

But to the hybrid's disappointment his master took the jingle jangly shiny keys from the key holder and left the house, closing the door behind him.

Gretel sat down on the last two steps and waved Jaeger over before he stared whimpering, "It's okay boy."

The dog rested his head on Gretel's lap as she stared out of the window at the sight of Hansel reversing out of the driveway, she cooed to Jaeger softly, "I'll be gone boy so don't give grandma too much trouble."

Reaching into her back jeans pocket and slipped her phone out, "Julius, are the guys ready?"

A tired groan sounded off on the other end, "Really Gretel? We just did leg day and you want us to go covert and shit? That's a lot of crouching and squatting!"

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO THE EAST END!" Gretel growled on her end.

"Okay, okay! Geez, I lived there for like a month and you won't let that go over my bloody head!"

* * *

Ruby Pov...

Ruby was near hyperventilating as the clock showed that it was nearly five minutes before Hansel was to pick her up, she was fumbling with her hands like an addict going cold turkey, a cold sweat going down her back.

Blake looked at the poor girl sympathetically, her first date and she was freaking out like the end of the world was occurring. She received a text from Hansel several minutes ago that he was on his way.

The news did not help Ruby at all, she was even more stressed, as if impending doom itself was on its way to herself in the form or a tall, lean, muscular, handsome… damnit! Her mouth was starting to water!

But the engine of a Volkswagen Scirocco caught Ruby's ear, she immediately went to her window and gasped as Hansel stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door of her house.

* * *

Hansel Pov...

"This should be the place." Hansel muttered as he checked his phone to be sure of the address.

Swiftly he crossed the small walkway that lead to the oak wood door with rose inspired doorbell and rang it once. Almost immediately two men, one with blonde yellow hair, and another with black hair answered the door.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde man asked aggressively, arms crossed in a way to try and flex to look intimidating.

"I'm Hansel, I'm here to take Ruby out on a date."

"Nobody named Ruby here," The black haired man said with a scowl, "so get back in your car an-"

SMACK! SMACK!

Both men flinched as unseen hands smacked both men behind their heads, "Tai! Qrow! Don't scare him off!"

A smaller woman wearing a white hoodie with red high lights in her black hair pushed both men away from the doorway, she stood just a little bit under Hansel's height.

"Come in, come in, don't mind these two, they're just being men!" She practically dragged Hansel into the house past the two older men, who were muttering curses to themselves and rubbing the backs of their heads.

"My name is Summer, I'm Ruby's mother and Yang's step mother it is so good to finally meet you!" She said immediately tossing the boy into the couch in the family room.

"I-I am Hans-" He managed to utter before the woman sat herself down next to him with a photo album.

"I have sooooooo many pictures for you to look at!" She said with a broad grin and a rather large book in her lap.

* * *

Ruby Pov...

"He's here Rubes, better go down before Dad and Qrow scare him off, or before Mom shows him some baby photos." Yang said with a grin.

Ruby nearly slammed into the door after tripping on some construction paper.

"Wait! Ruby!" Yang called, "You forgot these!"

Yang tossed a small box to Ruby, when she caught it she gasped with a horrified expression, "YANG!"

It was a box of Trojans.

Yang cackled slapping her knee rapidly, "Just thinking about you Rubes!"

In an instant Ruby chucked it at Yang, missing her and hitting Blake's book of filth instead, "Sorry Blake!"

Blake grumbled something along the lines of, "Nearly tore one of the hottest pages."

Ruby sped down the hall like lightening with her parka around her shoulders over her sweatshirt hoodie, her purse flailed in her left hand as she zipped up the not so surprisingly red fall time clothing.

She gasped seeing her mother laughing with a big photo album of embarrassing baby pictures of Ruby and toddler Yang, her poor little heart nearly stopped seeing him, sitting there next to her mother with a grin on his face.

All of her anxiety was swelling up to almost explosive levels.

It reached its peak when Hansel looked up and noticed her standing at the top of the staircase.

*Yes Ruby, Senpai noticed you*

Hansel kept silent as his eyes analyzed what she wore; black shoes, black pants underneath a black skirt with red rose petal designs, she wore her usual red hoodie, this time with the hood over her head.

If she kept this up he might just have to call her red riding hood.

Summer eventually took notice of Ruby at the top of the stair case and smiled, "Pretty isn't she?"

"Y-yes."

The woman smiled closing the book, she patted Hansel's shoulder, "You two have fun."

He was about to rise but she held his shoulder down and whispered sharply, "If she isn't back by ten sharp or you hurt her you'll know how a banana feels when peeled."

Hansel nodded quickly with a small cringe on his face, how in the hell could such a nice warm and sweet woman turn so inhumanly cold on the flip of a coin? Roses must have their thorns after all.

Taiyang looked up the stair case to see Ruby coming down it looking nervous, "Hey Rosebud."

"Yeah?"

Taiyang smiled pulling her into a hug, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Ruby looked over her father's broad shoulders and saw the small smile on Hansel's face as he raised his hand to wave at her, almost like a spark Ruby's heart started to beat faster and her palms grew sweatier.

"No, I-I still want to go!" She said nodding her head rapidly.

The look on Taiyang's face was unconvinced but he sighed letting his daughter past him and up to her uncle.

"Squirt." He said as he glared at Hansel, who just shot him a friendly smile, failing miserably.

"Bye Uncle!" She said hugging him.

"Have fun." He said patting her on the head with a smile, but going right back to glaring at Hansel with the eyes of the Devil himself.

"Ready to go?" Hansel asked as he stood up from his seat, waiting for Ruby.

Silence dominated the room for several seconds as the adults and foreign boy waited eagerly for her answer, a now or never fork in the road was about to be taken.

"Yeahsureletsgo!" Ruby sputtered grabbing Hansel's hand, she showed that she wasn't that flimsy as she nearly dragged him all the way to the front door, turning around only to say, "Love you all bye!"

In a flash the two were out the door faster than Summer could try and wish her daughter another goodbye.

"Awww," The older woman cooed, "my baby girl is going on her first date! I never thought I'd see the day!"

Taiyang and Qrow shared a look with each other, "Wanna go spy on them?"

"Of course, what responsible loving parent wouldn't?" Summer declared throwing her purse over her shoulder.

* * *

Outside…

"Your grandma has a pretty car." Ruby said, inadvertently dragging her German date along the concrete walkway.

"Uh, you still have my hand." Hansel mumbled, sliding his thumb up and down along Ruby's knuckles to show she did in fact have his hand in an iron grip.

A flare went off in her face as she let him go like he had the plague, "Sorry! Its just- it's just that this is my first date… my parents and sister are stressing me out when I'm already very nervous…"

Hansel grinned unlocking the passenger door, "Then I will make sure to show you that there is no reason to be stressed."

Ruby beamed at the German boy, giving him a quick nod and an even faster thank you she was in her seat with her belt buckled.

* * *

Yang Pov...

Yang stared out her window watching with a mix of pride and forlorn, her little sister was out on her first date, breaking out of her shell, ready to experience new things she hadn't ever taken the time of day to think about.

But she was horrified that her cute, adorkable little sister was having her first date with some boy she didn't know anything about. Her quips at Ruby to ask out the boy weren't exactly meant to be taken literally, they were just to poke fun at her hormonally confused sister as she experienced her first crush.

"Blake, is the Ice Queen and everyone else ready?" She asked over her shoulder as she slipped on her sweatshirt and gloves.

The por- smut reader nodded popping a bubble she made with her gum, "Jaune managed to get Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren into the fair already, we just need to sneak in by Nora's 'super-secret' entrance with Weiss."

"The creek leading to the fair?"

"The very same." Blake said storing her smutty literature in her satchel.

Yang looked towards her window hearing another engine rev, she watched as her father, step mother, and uncle drive out of garage slowly, so they could tail Hansel and Ruby to the fair.

"It looks like we need to be extra sneaky, I don't want to explain to them why we're spying on Ruby too."

* * *

A few neighborhoods over…

Julius pulled up to Hansel's grandmother's house with a sigh, Gretel was very… persuasive in getting his ass and everyone else out on a weekend, after the horrid leg day workout with that sodding Coach Gritz, bloody tosser, just so that they could go spy on Hansel and some girl he wanted to go out on a date with.

Honestly, what the fuck?!

Nicholas was already asleep in the back, and lover boy Saladin was chatting with his Ice "'Amira" saying a whole bunch of lovely dovy bullshit, even going as far as to wow her with his Arabic.

He knew damn well Saladin did not know Arabic fluently, half of that shit was from Google Translate.

Gretel stood wearing her parka and Bundeswehr cadet pants, tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed, looking hella pissed still.

Julius slapped on a smile as he waited for the German girl to get into the passenger seat, "Hey Gre-"

"Shut up." Gretel growled with a glare, immediately shutting up the talkative English boy.

Nicholas opened an eye to see the tense looking black haired girl typing away on her phone, "Please tell me you found a boyfriend to text and this was all some elaborate prank?"

Gretel smacked Nicholas's thigh suddenly, making the Russian boy smack his face into the back of the driver's seat headrest, "Shut up Nicholas."

The poor Russian boy rubbed his forehead and leg, "Why must you be so mean?"

"She's German so it's natural." Saladin said, earning himself a death glare that would make the Angel of Death think twice about saying another word.

Furiously Gretel started to text Blake, she may've agreed to let her brother go on a date, and said she wouldn't butt in….. but no one said she had to keep her word on it.

'Did he pick up that girl yet?'

Blake responded, 'Yes. Apparently Ruby's mother made him look at a bunch of baby pictures. Lol.'

Gretel frowned, 'Really? Weird. Are you on your way there?'

'Course, but so is Yang, Weiss and some other friends.'

'What? Who?'

'Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. It's almost like a little party '

* * *

Weiss's car…

Yang with all of her talents, which are many, had managed, not blackmail, some of their friends from school to trail Ruby and that despicable, miserable, no good, sister dater out on their little date.

Blake was quietly texting someone, Yang had no idea who but it didn't matter to her because now she was explaining the plan to everyone on the phone.

"Weiss quit talking to your boytoy, we're on a mission, besides you are driving, both hands on the wheel missy!" She growled irritably at the oil tycoon heiress.

"Fine. I have to call you later Sal, love you~"

"Nonono, my Amira don't leave me so soon~"

Yang wanted to gag.

"Sorry, but Yang is up to her antics again, I love you!" Weiss made a kissing noise on her phone before hanging up and immediately said with an icy tone, "Shut up! No one says anything about that ever!"

"Whatever, okay is everyone listening?"

On the other end of the line someone sighed, "Yes Yang."

"Shut up Jaune!" Yang growled back.

"I didn't say anything! That was Ren!"

"I don't care just shut up dork! Okay, this is what we are going to do. My sister told me that she and Hansel had a few planned out destinations; first they are going to walk around and do some stupid little games in the Northern section of the park, then due East they are going to stop by a food truck for some funnel cakes and hot chocolate-"

"FUNNEL CAKES?! OHMYGODTHATSOUNDSSOGOODRIGHTNOW!" interrupted a very ecstatic Nora.

"Nora!"

"Nora!"

"Sorry Ren, and Yang."

"Okay." The blonde said regaining her composure, "Then they are going to do a few rides, the small dragon roller coaster, the big handle thingy that goes upside down, whatever the fuck it is called, then they are going on the ferris wheel-"

"Oh that just sounds grand, and romantic!"

"Damnit Pyrrah!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Ugh…" Yang groaned, "all we got to do is keep eyes on them, but do not get spotted. Okay, Operation: Blooming Rose is in effect."

"Really Yang? Blooming Rose?" Blake asked slipping her phone back into her jacket's breast pocket.

"Yep."

"Lame."

* * *

Hansel's car…

The drive to the fair was understandably quiet between the two teens, Ruby being a nervous first time girl on a date, Hansel being a nervous previously heartbroken boy on a date that he wanted to go smoothly.

He still couldn't believe that little cutie in the pictures was this beautiful young lady next to him.

He quickly found a parking space in a neighboring church parking lot that rented spaces to fairgoers, so Hansel happily paid them while also dropping an extra few dollars for the Red Cross donation bucket.

Ruby was impressed with Hansel's generosity, most boys in school wouldn't have thought twice about donating to a worthy cause.

The entrance to the fair had an old man at the gate waiting to take the Fair's fee, he smiled and waved at the two teens as they approached him.

"Just the two of us." Hansel said pulling out the ten dollars he needed for him and Ruby.

A cold wind blew through the Fair as its guests shivered and tried to turn from the cold breeze, Ruby trembled like a leaf, "T-the news said it w-was going to be slightly b-breezy!"

Hansel turned his back towards the wind to shield Ruby, "Heh, it's not that cold. Where to first?"

"Oh, I- uh," She pulls out a small map of the state fair and followed the little marker lines she made, "we are closest to the games, wanna do those?"

"Sure, which one do you fancy?"

Ruby's silver eyes scanned the wide array of cheap dollar farming games that would set themselves up at the fair, there was however one that always garnered her attention ever since she was but a small girl.

"That one!" She said pointing to the western themed game station, "That one is always fun!"

Hansel's raised his eyebrows, "You like shooting?"

"Yeah, guns have always been something I've thought were really cool… what about you?"

"You kidding?" Hansel said with a grin, "I get the latest weapon magazine every month, I prefer pistols and carbines myself, you?"

"Sniper rifles, hunting rifles, rifles in general." She said walking with her hand around Hansel's, "I always liked the power they had behind them, how cool would it be to use them to propel yourself around while fighting off some evil thing?"

Hansel nodded his head laughing, "That does sound like an interesting way to get around. I personally always wanted a laser gun or rifle."

"That's also cool, are you into scifi?"

Hansel grinned nodding his head side to side, "Yeah, but I think they need to include more science in with the fiction, and add more fantasy to complement it a little bit better."

A sly smile crossed Ruby's face, "As long as it isn't Disney."

Both shared a laugh as they approached the stand's vendor.

"Heheh-ey! If it isn't little Deadeye Ruby Rose and a mystery man! How's it going partner?" The Vendor asked tipping a cowboy hat.

"Just on my first date Mister Holiday." Ruby answered with a bashful grin.

"C'mon now, just call me Doc. What's your name boy?" Doc Holiday asked with his hand out.

"Hansel Krieg Haxis." Hansel replied shaking the man's hand.

"Ah, strong grip you got, good quality. Tell y'all what, y'alls get free round on me since Ruby's been a good customer these past few years."

"Thanks Doc!" Ruby cried with glee.

"Danke." Hansel said nodding his head to the man.

The Cowboy themed man handed two BB guns to the young fledgling couple, "You have a minute to knock down thirty targets for a stuffed animal, now I'll warn ya. These are small and fast targets. Good luck, and have fun!"

Doc Holiday took a step behind a counter and activated the rotating targets, all of which were a strange combination of space alien cowboys… a very strange choice of targets.

Ruby immediately wanted to show off her skills to Hansel and perhaps even win him a stuffed animal in the process. So she had already planned out her attack on the Squid Cattle Rustlers, firing three well placed hits on the bullseyes of three character stands, knocking them down without too much trouble.

Hansel was also methodically knocking down targets, albeit faster than Ruby, the small girl started to also knock targets down in rapid succession; from Xenomorphesque Bandits, to Genestealer wolves, and even Eldaresque Indians all began to fall prey to the armed couple.

A buzzer sounded signaling the two desperados that their time was up.

Holiday spat some tobacco chew from his mouth in a spit jar with a smile, "Well shoot, you sure are getting better at this Rose. You ain't too bad either Jerry, you both got yourselves prizes."

He gestured to a multiple of different plushy toys that hung above his stand, "J'us pick whatever you want."

Ruby pointed up to a red cloaked reaper, Hansel pointed to a gas masked soldier in a trench coat… damn, this carnival has awesome prizes.

"Here," Hansel said handing her the soldier, "I don't particularly have use for these things."

"Well…," She held out the reaper, "how about you hold onto this one, as a reminder of our date when it's done."

Hansel took the little reaper and stuffed it into a coat pocket, "If you say so. So, what next?"

"We can go do some hoops over there." Ruby said pointing at a small basketball vendor.

"M'kay." Hansel said gesturing her to lead the way.

"Have fun you two!" Holiday said winking with a grin.

* * *

Gretel's crew Pov…

The angsty German girl and her crew of Euro boys managed to arrive somewhat behind Hansel and his… fraulein. Close enough where they would not notice the small group following them as they stopped by their first game of the night.

A small grin escaped Gretel's moody atmosphere, Hansel always was a crack shot, he undoubtedly was engaging in a competition without the girl knowing, always a competitive shooter.

She watched Ruby with a small disdainful frown, it wasn't like she hated the girl, she looked really nice, but from her experience with people looks are always very deceiving. Holly did more than just break Hansel's heart, she disgraced him and the whole family, she nearly even drove him to take his own life.

It was by the grace of God she stopped him from jumping into a pond near their house with his shoe laces bound together. Hansel was her rock, her protector, her technically older brother by a few seconds.

She never wanted to see him that sad again.

Julius had taken up a leaning position against a wall from one of the carnival booths, "Looks like Hans found himself a girl that can shoot."

"Does that Adel girl shoot?" Gretel asked popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Are you kidding me? She has a bedazzled Beretta in her car, it's her Dads but it's technically his car too. She knows how to use it."

Gretel snickered, "Bedazzled? Really?"

Julius pinched his brow sighing, "I know right?"

Nicholas offered to do a quick run to get the crew some snacks with Saladin while Gretel and Julius watched the two lovebirds on their date.

"Seriously with this woman, has to go watch her older brother on a date." The Russian boy said rolling his eyes, one arm holding bags of popcorn and sodas, the other with a shashlik of all things, who'd thought there was a booth selling Russian food.

Saladin sighed with his bounty of Mountain Dew and Doritos, "I dunno, but the last time I checked, she benched one twenty, a girl doing that scares me."

"Pfft, I bench more th-" Nicholas's mouth dropped at what he saw out of the corner of his eye, "shit."

"What?" Saladin asked bewildered until he saw them too, "Fuck."

From behind a carnival concession stand the two boys were able to see quite clearly that some other friends and more specifically crazy concerned family members thought best to invite themselves.

"It's her," Nicholas said with exhaustion, "of course Yang decides to show up."

Saladin nodded his head smiling, laughing dryly to himself, "This is what my Amira meant when she said Yang's antics."

"We need to tell Gretel, she's going to be sooo pissed."

"Think they might get into a catfight?" Saladin asked with a raised brow.

Nicholas stood for a second and imagined the blonde haired buxton American babe he knew wrestling with the dark haired German beauty in a kiddie pool of olive oil wearing scanty bras and panties, he knew for certain it would be a very amusing if not sexy fight, but also knew Hansel would strangle him to death for having such thoughts, let alone getting his sister to fight his girl's sister.

Yang on the other hand would try to get him to join for a sexy threesome… at least that's what his fantasy wanted him to think.

"Let's just warn Gretel." He said glumly, thoughts of a catfight seeming even more distant.

* * *

Yang's crew…

After finding some cheap parking space a block away from the fair Yang, Blake, and Weiss made their way through a small park outside of the fair, along one of the pathways lead to a pond under a bridge that had a small creek that lead to the fair itself, the grassy knoll on the hill to a service station controlling running water for the park that lead into the fair, it however had a fence around the area for the fair so no none would get in without paying.

However they did not count on Jaune's father giving his son the spare keys to the service station so he could let his friends into the fair for free.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Yang said as Pyrrha let her and the others through the service tunnel.

"It's so exciting, we're breaking into the fair and stalking our friends, we're breaking the law twice!" Nora said excitingly.

"Nora, those aren't things to be exactly proud of, it's not even a major offense." Ren said trying to calm the erratic girl down.

Weiss cringed at the Mildewy smell of the station, "Can we just get going?"

For once Yang agreed with the usually annoying girl, "We got to make sure Ruby is alright!"

"Yang, I told you Hansel is going to treat her good, why don't you believe me?" Blake asked with a drawn out sigh.

"Because again Blake, this is my little sister we are talking about here, it's her first date and I want to make sure nothing goes wrong with it. If he's so cool then why don't you just date him?"

"I'm already with Sun, remember?" The raven haired girl said annoyed.

"So if you weren't with Sun would you have considered dating Hansel?" Jaune asked, once again, making an awkward situation even worse.

A flash of red crossed her face for a second before she gave Jaune a scowl, "It'd be tempting but no. I'd be betraying Gretel's trust, and he's pretty deadset on Ruby."

"I wonder why he likes Ruby." Nora said opening the service door into the fair, "He's older than her, there have defiantly been a lot of other girls trying to hit on him, so why Ruby?"

That question made the seven of them pause for a second, until six of them looked towards Blake for an answer.

"I don't know, he didn't say why really."

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov...

"Darn!"

"Scheisse!"

It was evident that while Hansel was athletic, he was not exactly the best at basketball, Ruby was even worse at the sport than him.

"I rather shooting." Hansel murmured, finishing a set of ten balls though the hoop.

"No kidding." Ruby said, grimacing as her final ball bounced off of the rim, "I hate this game."

"What do we do now?"

"Well I was thinking about going and getting some food, but now that I think of it do you want to do a few rides first?" Ruby asked poking her index fingers together looking up at Hansel with her big adorable silver eyes.

Hansel just could not resist something so cute.

"Whatever you want to do Ruby." He said offering his arm out for her, to which she gladly took.

* * *

Gretel's crew Pov…

"Mein Gott, Hansel is terrible at this game." Gretel groaned with her hands over her eyes, unable to watch the painful display.

"Geez, the girl is even worse." Julius cringed.

The rapid crunching noises of plastic and boots against grass alerted the two Europeans to the return of their snack runners.

Nicholas handed Julius his drink and junk food slightly panting, "Guys we got bad news, Ruby's step sister and some friends seemed to have the same plan we did."

Gretel however was not too surprised much to Nicholas's shock, "Blake told me they would be coming."

Julius rolled his eyes, "Were you planning on telling us?"

"Nope."

Saladin's eyebrows scrunched up, "Then what are we going to do about them?"

"Spy on them, spying on those two." The German girl stated simply, tossing some cracker jack into her mouth nonchantly.

The three boys deadpanned before shrugging, nothing substantially changed in the mission, if anything it got more exciting.

* * *

Yang's crew Pov…

Using one of the newest phone tracking apps on the market, courtesy of Atlas Global, Yang managed to track down Ruby's phone right as the budding rose finished shooting hoops with her German date.

Right now she and the group were employing Assassin Creed ninja tactics… basically walking up behind groups of people and acting like they were a part of the group and or acting like they were finding the various stands interesting.

In Ren's case he was making sure Nora did not get distracted and separated from the group.

The blonde paid close attention to her little sister and the boy that currently had his arm wrapped around hers.

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Pyrrha cooed with her hands together, "They look like such a nice couple."

Nora glanced at Ren a few times, he took the hint and offered his arm out to his friend- that he was totally not together, together with at all- to which she accepted with a big slothlike grin.

Blake peeked out from her hiding spot to watch the two lovebirds share a laugh, apparently Hansel said something funny because Ruby was bumping into him dying with laughter.

* * *

Gretel's crew Pov…

'What is so funny?' Gretel thought as the Rose girl kept on bumping into her brother.

"Atta boy, charm 'er with humor!" Julius whisper cheered pumping his fist in the air.

Nicholas nodded his head, "I don't see this as a bad relationship Gretel."

"Shut up Nicholas."

The Russian boy rolled his eyes, however his eyes fell back down on the blonde haired girl twenty meters ahead of him. For the past few months Yang has been a bit of a nuisance, a very pretty nuisance he admittedly enjoyed having around, until that nuisance stopped being a nuisance and just became that beautiful girl that pinned him on a wrestling mat.

It was strange for certain, that beauty could also show a scary amount of strength, damn his shyness, even though he seems like a very brash outgoing person deep down Nicholas was very shy around Yang.

And somehow she knew just how to push those buttons of his.

Saladin tapped on his phone case from inside his jean pockets, his Amira was standing right there with her back turned to him with her long silver hair put in a right side ponytail. His nerves were starting to get to him, maybe they could both sneak off and take a note from Ruby and Hansel?

He immediately dismissed this thought though as he had an inclination that Gretel would probably stuff him into a punching bag and let loose.

What a shame.

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov…

"So, a group of chess enthusiasts checked into a hotel and were standing in the lobby discussing their recent tournament victories. After about an hour, the manager came out of the office and asked them to disperse. "But why?" they asked, as they moved off. "because," he said "I can't stand chess nuts boasting in an open foyer."

Ruby busted out laughing, that was a lameeeeeee joke, but boy was it better than anything Yang could come up with. She totally underestimated on how pleasant her date actually was, it seemed funny just how stressed she was not too long ago, so everything seemed funny now.

Hansel was everything Blake said he would be and more, he was everything she really wanted for a boyfriend; kind, funny, cool, strong, and extremely handsome.

"So what are you planning on doing after school?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, soldiering has always been a family tradition. We've been soldiers since the first Kaiser and probably even before then. I might go back to Germany to serve in the Bundeswher, or maybe stay here and serve in the Army. Either way, I want to serve."

Ruby smiled, "That sounds cool. I was thinking about being a police officer when I get older. In the meantime I'm building up a major savings account for college."

"What are you doing for work?"

Ruby shrugged with a small bashful blush, "I do art commissions on Deviantart, draw period."

"You too?" Hansel asked incredulously.

"Yeah! What's your username? Mine's Crescent Cookie Cruncher."

A small chuckle escaped Hansel, "Kriegtrooper, all one word, what sort of genres do you do?"

"Mostly anime, some fantasy here and there, it's kinda my thing."

"Well for me it's mostly war based stuff, very obvious I know."

Sounds of a disturbance from behind the couple made Hansel turn around, looking and listening for whomever was making a racket. He however saw no one acting out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked looking in the direction he was looking.

"Eh, probably nothing," He shrugged, "let's go try one of those rides out."

* * *

Yang's crew Pov…

"Jaune you okay?" Pyrrha asked in a whisper.

"Yep… just peachy." Came the strained whimper of a response, the poor blonde fool tripped on some untrimmed wet grass and landed ass first on an iron tent stake.

"Oooooooooooohhhh, hisssss…" Everyone cringed at the boy's rather shitty luck.

* * *

Gretel's crew Pov…

"Gott mit uns that must suck." Julius moaned feeling the lads pain.

"Oy blin." Nicholas muttered.

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov…

The lovely couple came up to their first motorized attraction for the chilly Fall evening, a small dragon themed roller coaster that went around in several circles and small loops for about a minute before it goes on two backward laps. It was Ruby's favorite ever since she could barely make it past the height limit, a wooden knight with a ruler that she greatly despised.

"This is a fun ride, one of my all-time favorites really."

"It looks sturdy enough." Hansel said eyeing the rusty metal hinges on the ride, in truth the only exciting thing about the ride was whether or not it would fall apart on them.

They entered through the gate around the ride and promptly found themselves a spot in the front of the ride. Ruby sat herself down to the left of Hansel, the ride's music started up and they pulled down the Coaster's buzz bar to secure themselves down on the ride.

Once they were secured the wheels on the coaster began to turn and off they went at a very boring twenty miles per hour, in honestly it might actually be less but to Hansel it was still a boring childish ride.

Then again his date seemed to really enjoy it, so for her sake he also enjoyed the ride, along the first loop Ruby managed to grab onto his hand and held on tightly as she laughed and screamed with joy.

Maybe it really wasn't that bad of a ride after all.

As the ride came around on a second loop however Hansel's eyes widened and his heart beat started to increase as he caught a glimpse at what looked like an Ushanka wearing red jacked individual, a yellow jacketed boy, an Arabian lad, and defiantly a recognizable girl he knew.

"Du willst mich wohl veralbern." Or in a loose translation, "You've got to be kidding me."

He thought he made his message clear to Gretel, apparently she wasn't intent on listening to her older brother.

* * *

Gretel's crew Pov…

"Shhhhiiiiiiiitttttteee." Julius muttered, "He fucking saw us, I say we book it."

"No I don't think so." Saladin said shaking his head.

As the roller coaster did another turn it was obvious to whomever was looking that Hansel was frowning good enough to be a Commissar.

"Yeah he did see us." Saladin said dryly, slowly backing away.

"No one is leaving!" Gretel said sternly, "Just because he saw us does not mean this is over, he wouldn't do anything to ruin the date, so I say we keep spying."

The boys wanted to object, but they all knew that attempting to ditch Gretel would get themselves kicked to oblivion, and if they did manage to ditch her Hansel would beat them out of principle… it was a nice night out anyways, why not continue spying on good ole Hans?

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov…

As the ride came to its end Hansel, who formally was fuming that his sister stuck her nose into his business, he thought that- that's where he went wrong, he thought his sister understood his message but it was also his fault for believing his Father's favorite saying, "Don't think, know."

Hansel knew he should've made sure Gretel was playing a board game with Grandma, good Lord who knows what that poor old lady is doing all alone at home with Jaeger.

* * *

Grandma's house…

An old lady sat in her wooden rocking chair flipping through channels on her eighty inch flat screen TV, that's right, eighty inch TV because Granny has good credit and money to burn.

Jaeger walked over and planted himself right at her feet, lopping up the occasional piece of popcorn she drop for him, "Let's see what's on the Tele."

After switching through several channels she eventually came up with one that had a muscular man firing an M60 one handed, "Mmmmhhmmm, I get older but the hunks stay the same."

*Drinking bleach*

* * *

Hansel Pov...

The poor dear must be bored and lonely, how could Gretel do this? But damn it all, if he tried confronting his sister right now it would most surely end his date with Ruby, and she seemed like she was really enjoying herself, and he didn't want to see such a pretty face in tears.

Damn that is cheesy.

* * *

Yang's crew Pov…

"Did you guys see that?" Jaune asked after Hansel did a total one eighty degree mood switch as the coaster passed overhead.

"Shit," Yang muttered, "think he saw us?"

"No, he saw Gretel and his friends." Blake said calmly as she texted on her phone with her lightening fingers.

"What!? Where are they!?" Yang demanded as she tried to spot them, "Tell them to come out!"

"Okay…" This honestly seemed like a terrible idea, Gretel was basically the German alternate to Yang except she had short black hair that went past her ears, and liked to curse more.

Those were literally the few differences, besides obvious facial features, that they had. It was kinda weird and somewhat scary that they were the same size for everything, yes boys even bra size, and had the same temper.

Very bad temper.

After sending out the fateful text, the European crew walked out from behind their cover with an angry looking Gretel leading the European boys as they all looked at each other and the American students awkwardly.

"Hello my Amira!" Saladin called waving his hand.

"Sal!" Weiss smiled waving back with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Hey guys." Julius said nodding at the American students.

A smile crossed Nicholas's face, "Yang, your hair loo-"

"Shut up you Adidas wearing fuck!" Both women shouted at the unlucky Russian wrestler, who promptly sighed, why they hate on Adidas?

The two hyper aggressive women stood an inch away from each other; furious Lilac eyes glared at burning Grey/silver eyes, fists were held clinched, busts were sized up, and teeth were grinding.

Nicholas did not regret what he was thinking before, it would defiantly be hot if these two get in a catfight.

"Will you two bitches knock it off!" Blake demanded smacking them both upside their heads, "It's obvious you both care your siblings are on a date together, so instead of satisfying your stupid egos can we just work together!?"

The two women rubbed the backs of their heads but glanced at the ground before looking at each other, holding each other's gazes for a good minute before both growling out simultaneously, "Fine."

Both crews released breathes of relief, the thought of Gretel and Yang fighting was scary enough let alone the collateral damage they would've caused, but luckily Blake was able to put that fire out before it was given time to burn.

"How do we divide this up, or do we just stay with our groups?" Jaune asked, raising his hand like a dingus.

"I think we should just stick together, no separation." Saladin said pulling Weiss close, said heiress blushing with bashful embarrassment.

Nicholas agreed with the Brit, "What's the harm? If you two don't want to be by each other then you have nine people to have standing in between you two."

"I'm fine with that," Yang conceded, she grabbed Nicholas by his Adidas sweatshirt collar, "You're coming with me."

The Russian didn't have much say in the matter as he had to backpedal to be sure Yang didn't strangle him with his own sweatshirt.

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov…

Ruby left her seat on the roller coaster with a broad smile on her face, it was so nostalgic, it reminded her of all the times she and Yang would ride on the small roller coaster for hours on end. And now look at her, out on a date with a cute guy and it was going so smooth- why is he scowling?

"Hey Hans?" She asked tugging at his elbow, "Are you alright?"

The German boy sighed, pinching his brow, "Yes. Everything is fine."

Ruby decided not to press any further with her questions, whatever was putting him in a bad mood must not be that important if he wasn't going to tell her what was bothering him, although she wished that he would.

"Let's grab some food then," Ruby suggested, tugging his arm towards the concession stands and numerous picnic tables. Many other fairgoers were also present, buying food from the various food vendors, lines however were not so much of an issues as there were many vendors selling similar food as well as more diverse unhealthy delicious food that makes you want to cheat on your diet plan.

Ruby and Hansel decided to split the cost of food, since both insisted on paying. Ruby got a breakfast burrito oddly enough, and a lemonade to drink, Hansel got a foot long corn dog with mustard across it and a Coke to drink, they also decided to share a funnel cake.

Hansel carried a tray for that held both of their entrees while Ruby lead him to a small picnic table that was just right for two young lovers on a date. Hansel waited for Ruby to take her seat on the bench before allowing himself to take a seat, he shot Ruby a smile as reached for a napkin, except his fingers only graced the red plastic of the tray.

"Oh! I'll go get some napkins, I'll be back quick!" Ruby said jumping out of her seat, "Just sit tight!"

Hansel blinked as his shorter companion ran off, disappearing into a crowd of people to get to the condiments station on the other side of their dining area. The German boy however snickered, apparently Ruby had not seen the condiments station just to Hansel's left, the look on her face when she comes back will be priceless.

* * *

Ruby Pov…

"It's going great, I can't believe how great this is going!" Ruby whispered to herself with glee, her first date so far has been going phenomenal, absolutely nothing embarrassing so far has happened to make her seem weird to him so that is a good thing, now all she has to do is eat and go on the Ferris wheel with her date then go home, to post on her Atlasplus account about how she enjoyed it.

She also needed to get a good picture of her and Hansel to post, oohhh, then she needed to take a picture of their food, then post some emojis an- what was she doing again? Oh, right, napkins, she needs to get some napkins, jeez, why is the condiment stand so far away?

A happy grin crossed her face, she wasn't getting her hopes up but she was secretly hoping that when they by chance get stuck at the top, not because she knew and paid off the carnival worker, that she'd work up the nerve to kiss her date or he'd be the one to initiate contact.

Maybe grope a little bit… just a little bit…

As Ruby was grabbing a handful of napkins she noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye, she snapped out of reflex and what she saw made her heart drop in her chest and nearly made her eyes pop out of her head, "What!?"

There, standing just a head taller than her was her mother, wearing her signature white hoodie holding an old Polaroid camera, waving to her with a large rosy cheeked grin with Dad and Drunckle Qrow behind her, face palming as their cover was blown by the hyperactive excited older woman.

'Nononononononononononononono!' Ruby thought as her world started to shatter, her knees started to shake, she started to hyperventilate because of her anxiety, this possibly couldn't get any-

A loud crash and a familiar "I'm sorry!" was heard.

Ruby turned around and to her further horror she saw Jaune on his back, apparently Pyrrha had something to do with it as she was apologizing to him while trying to pull him up, behind him was Nora covering her mouth as she giggled at Jaune's misfortune.

Then it just seemed like not only her friends but Hansel's as well just seemed to pop their heads out like Chipmunks, all at first looking at Jaune's fall, then at Ruby, then at Ruby's parents with shock.

"Oh come on!" Ruby sighed, immediately she ran with her handful of napkins, cursing to herself, of course things were going too perfectly, of course her sister and parents would do this too her! This is so them!

* * *

Hansel Pov…

"I wonder how long it takes to grab some napkins?" Hansel asked himself as he took a bite from his corn dog.

Ruby came up from behind him and dropped some napkins on his plate, she went over to her seat and sat down but hid her face in her arms groaning loudly, "I can't believe this!"

"Did you just figure out there was a condiment stand behind you?"

"Wha-" Ruby looked behind her and sighed louder, "-of course. But it's not that."

"You saw my sister and my friends spying on us?" Hansel asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, but my parents tagged along, I don't think they came with Yang and my friends though- wait a sec, did you see your friends on the roller coaster?"

"Yes," Hansel sighed, "I thought they would have the decency to leave after that."

Ruby took a bite out of her breakfast burrito with a frown, "I'm so sorry they are ruining the date."

Hansel smiled reaching out and holds Ruby's free hand, "They aren't ruining it. I am enjoying my time with you, but they are getting annoying."

"But what are we going to do about them? I mean it's not like they are going to listen to us."

A sly grin passed Hansel's face, "We are going to the Ferris wheel after this yes?"

"Yeah we still are."

"Then how about we send them on a little chase," Hansel pulled out a map of the Fair and started pointing at a few paths around the Ferris wheel, "we get off here and-"

* * *

Spying family and friends crews… I honestly don't know what else to call them.

"Dangit Summer!" Qrow said as Ruby ran off, "You blew our cover!"

"Really hun? Really?!" Taiyang said shaking his fists to the sky, "We were doing so good!"

"You blonde doofus! You blew our cover!" Gretel shouted waving her fist at Jaune as Pyrrha helped him up.

"Sorry! But the camera flash made me bump into Pyrrha!" Jaune said in his defense.

"If anything, cupcake, you probably scared Ruby off with your glares!" Yang chided.

"What did you call me?!" Gretel said ready to tackle Yang.

The two young women were about to come to blows but Taiyang had managed to grab them both by the collars and raise them off the ground.

"Enough you two!" He bellowed, dropping Yang near her crew and Gretel near hers.

Yang smiled nervously, "Oh hey Dad, didn't see you there."

"Studying at Weiss's house eh little missy?" Taiyang said with crossed arms.

"Yeah… no…" She scratched the back of her head, "I lied so I could go spy on Ruby and Hans, I didn't think you'd want me to tag along."

"Of course we would my little Sunflower," Summer said sweetly, "spying on your sister is a family affair."

"Geez Mom," Yang said blushing, "again with the Sunflower thing?"

Summer said nothing as she pinched Yang's cheek with a grin, to which Yang pulled away rubbing her cheek. Nicholas snickered at Yang's predicament, but in doing so earned the attention of the three adults and Yang.

"Shut up Nicky!" Yang growled blushing.

"Nicky? You're that Russian boy she keeps on talking about." Qrow said narrowing his eyes.

Nicholas realized what was happening now and hissed to himself, "Oy blin."

"Yeah, he's the one talking to my little Sunflower on the phone, what exactly do you two talk about?" Taiyang asked cracking his knuckles.

"Eheheheh, hey uh, aren't we, uh, supposed to be stalking Hans and Ruby?" Nicholas asked putting Julius in front of him like a shield, the English boy raised his hands with a nervous smile.

"He's right!" Summer declared, "We might've lost them already!"

The three parties immediately turned their attention towards the two love birds that sat at their table, from what they could see the two were done with their initial entrees and were now splitting up the funnel cake evenly.

"Awwww, that's soooo cute!" Summer cooed taking another picture of the couple that was trying to enjoy their desert.

Ruby shot her mother a look that could best be described as a you made anime loli sad but also embarrassed/angry, this prompted Summer to take another picture but it also hit her heart like a baseball at, "UGH! I taught her well in the art of heart breaking cuteness!"

Taiyang, Qrow, and Yang rolled their eyes with a sigh and thought collectively, 'She really did.'

Gretel growled crossing her arms blushing while muttering in German, "Dam girl is too cute to hate now."

Hansel looked over his shoulder, he pointed at Ruby's family and waved with a smile, but then he pointed at his friends and sister with a scowl, in a swift motion his left arm crossed his chest and he flexed his right arm vertically, essentially flipping them off.

Julius put his hand over his heart, "Bro."

Nicholas rolled his eyes, Saladin shrugged like he didn't care. Gretel however looked at the ground feeling ashamed of herself, she really shouldn't have done this to her brother.

After venting his frustration on his friends he tapped Ruby's hand and gestured to the Ferris wheel, Ruby smiled and jumped up from the table, pulling Hansel along a path to the big wheel.

The group of concerned family and friends forwent their earlier plan of spying discreetly and instead decided to just follow them from afar.

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov…

"Are you sure about this Hans?" Ruby asked looking over her shoulder for the umpteenth time.

Hansel squeezed her hand softly, "They won't know what happened before it's too late."

A sly smile crossed Ruby's face, she covered her mouth snickering, "This is going to be so funny."

* * *

Family/friends Pov…

"Hey Yang." Qrow whispered to his niece.

"Huh, what is it Uncle?" Yang asked.

"I got to say kid, its cute that you're worrying about your sister like this, reminds me when I was doing the same with your mom."

Taiyang laughed lowly, "That was fun, it was the first time I met Qrow, and got in a fight with him."

"Who won?"

Both men said with deadpanned faces, "Raven."

Yang giggled nodding her head, "Of course she did."

"What I'm getting at is that I'm sorta proud that you are making sure your sister is fine."

"Thanks Qrow."

"Also, how old is your German friend? She's kinda cute~"

Yang shook violently, "Ewewewewewewewewew! Uncle Qrow!"

Taiyang sack tapped his friend, "Really dude?"

"Winter is giving me the cold shoulder lately, just keeping my options open!"

Blake walked up next to Gretel and bumped her shoulder, "You okay? You've been quiet."

Gretel shrugged, "I don't know, I feel real bad now about this whole thing."

"So I guess you could say that I was…" Blake nudged Gretel's shoulder again.

The German girl sighed, "You were right about Ruby. You bitch."

"But I was right~"

"Go finger yourself to Ninjas of Love."

Blake blushed shoving Gretel, Gretel started shoving back but instead of getting into a fight the two girls just started laughing.

Yang walked a bit faster to get away from her family and brushed her hand against Nicholas's, "Hey Nicky."

The Russian boy grumbled to himself, ignoring Yang.

"C'mon. I'm sorry about being such a bitch to you earlier." She said pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

Nicholas hmphed.

Yang started kissing his cheek, "I mean it Nicholas."

The Russian started to smile, "Okay, okay. I love you too."

A streak of red crossed Yang's face, but she just smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder as they walked together.

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov…

Hansel held Ferris wheel gondola door open for Ruby, he shot a dirty look at his friends before entering himself. The group of spying family and friends stayed on the ground as they saw no reason to go on the long and boring ride.

The wheel started up with a whirring noise and within a few seconds it started to spin on its usual cycles, stopping every few times for around two minutes until it was time for Ruby's friend to stop the ride for her and her date.

She kinda wished she didn't do that now, because they were sitting up in the air awkwardly now.

"Sooooo, uh, can we go through the plan again?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Ja," Hansel opened the map up and pointed to the left, "you sprint out this way and curve inwards into the fair and then into a zigzag between stands, I do the same on the right until we swing around the outside to meet up by this little playground on the outside."

"Sounds good Hans, are you sure this will work?"

Hansel grabbed her hands and ran his thumb across her knuckles, "Trust me. This will work."

Ruby blushed a deep shade of red, their faces were very close, she could smell his cologne that invited her to move closer, his lips were parted ever so slightly, and it seemed to her that they were drawing closer…

The ride jerked and Hansel accidently slammed his lips into Ruby's.

Both teens parted from each other with beat red faces, that had to be the worst possible second that damn Ferris wheeler operator could've picked to start the ride back up.

Hansel rubbed the back of his head, "That happened."

"Yeah... my first kiss." Ruby mumbled.

Hansel's eyebrows shot up, and a sly smile crossed his lips, "In that case, I say that one didn't count, let's have a redo."

Before Ruby could respond Hansel had pulled her out of her seat with one arm around her waist and pressed his lips against her own.

'Yes~' Ruby thought as her world dissipated into warm firm lips and a minty cologne.

* * *

Concerned family and friends crew Pov…

Silence, utter silence dominated the group as the gondola carrying Ruby and Hansel came into view, each of the members were going through different emotional reactions from witnessing the kiss the two teenagers were having on the ride.

The four that in another world would've been known as JNPR were smiling, happy for their shorter energetic friend, Nora even gave Ruby a thumbs up.

The European boys were nodding their heads in approval, for they time they knew Hansel they would observe him getting put off whenever he saw a young couple in love, they knew he needed his. Gretel herself was smiling for her older brother, she couldn't have been more happy to be so wrong about her brother's date.

Summer was in tears, taking pictures of her blooming little girl and her date, "That's my girl, that's my girl!"

Taiyang and Qrow both began to shed manly tears for a few seconds, that cute little button of a girl was now on her way to adulthood, they couldn't be even more proud of her or any more angry at the boy she was kissing, they still didn't like him.

Yang squeezed Nicholas's hand wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

Weiss blushed looking away, this was a private affair that didn't need witnesses.

Blake wiped a nose bleed away, it was kinda hot the way Hansel was kissing Ruby like they were in a scene from an old romance movie, she was happy that the pairing she helped conduct the creation of was now flourishing.

The group inadvertently split up as they went around the Ferris wheel, Ruby and Hansel had walked a good fifty feet in front of them but oddly enough they were waiting for them as both teens stood with their arms crossed, a mischievous grin on both of their faces.

"Uhhhh, what are they doing?" Nicolas asked to no one in particular.

Ruby stuck her tongue at her friends and family before starting off in a dead sprint to the left. Hansel turned his left shoulder and brushed two of his fingers off of his shoulder before he also broke out in a sprint.

"Fuck me Hans wants to race!" Julius shouted chasing after his friend.

"Verdamnitttt!" Gretel shouted as she followed the two lovers with Blake.

"After her!" Yang demanded pulling Nicholas along for the ride.

Taiyang and Summer both took after their daughter, laughing with their hands wrapped around each other's. Qrow decided not to follow, his little squirt was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

Saladin, Weiss, and the JNPR gang stood around confused on who they should chase after.

"Fuck that, I did not sign up to run. "Saladin said waving the chase idea off, "How about we take a note from Hans and Ruby and just have fun?"

Nora immediately grabbed Ren's hand and started dragging him towards the food area, "Let's get funnel cakes!"

Pyrrha boldly grabbed Jaune's hand blushing like a madwoman, "Let's go hang out Jaune."

Jaune shrugged, "Sure, what do you want to do first?"

The two couples went separate directions, leaving Saladin and the Ice Queen alone.

Saladin put an arm around Weiss's waist, "Amira~"

"Sal~" She whispered kissing his cheek.

* * *

Ruby Pov…

The littlest rose girl bobbed and weaved past numerous unsuspecting Fair patrons that jumped every time she'd pass them, she looked back to see that her family was lagging behind her horribly.

* * *

Taiyang/Summer POV…

"Dang, she's losing us!" Summer said with her camera raised, "She takes after me too much."

"No kidding!" Taiyang complained, he could've used work on his cardio now that he was paying for it.

"Shoot." Summer snapped her fingers, "I lost sight."

"Damn."

Yang and Nicholas blew past them, one determined on pursuit while the other was trying not to be dragged to death.

"Heheh, "Taiyang laughed, "our little girls are growing up so fast."

"They aren't so little anymore Tai," Summer said patting his shoulder, "I mean do you see how big their chests grew after puberty?"

"Summer!" Taiyang yelled aghast.

"Hey, you weren't the one having to shop for your daughter's sports bras!" She chided waving her finger, "Like geez, stop giving them milk to drink!"

Taiyang clamped his hands over his ears, this was just so wrong.

* * *

Booze and Blondes Pov…

"Stop damnit! We lost her!" Nicholas yelled wrestling free of Yang's grip.

"Nick we can't lose her!"

"Why not?" He asked, "Our cover's blown, she kissed Hans, why are we still following her?!"

Yang lifted her finger to speak but started to get frustrated, "I-I don't know! S-she's just my perfect little adorkable sister… I- I guess I just don't want her to grow up so fast…"

Nicholas set a hand on her shoulder, "Yang. She's going to grow up no matter what, Hans will treat her nice. How about we go sit down, yeah?"

Yang sighed nodding her head, "I love that adorkable little spaz."

"Heh, yeah." Nicholas chewed his lip for a second, "Say uh, Boris the Slav superstar and his Gopnik dancers are coming to town for a concert next month on their Western Tour, I was wondering if you would like to go."

A smile crossed the blonde's face, "Sure, sounds like fun."

* * *

Julius Pov…

"Fucker, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" The Brit huffed and puffed, "fast fucking cunt."

His phone started to buzz in his pocket, "Bloody hell, who could this be?"

It was Coco.

'Hey babe, still following your boy on his date?'

'No, he run off in one direction and the girl went off in another.'

'Oh, cool. Say my parents aren't home~"

Julius stared at the little screen and started to type away, 'So you are alone? What are you wearing?'

A few seconds pass by before three replies came up, 'Velvet's here, and we're both wearing this~'

A picture loaded in with both girls wearing brown laced bras and panties; Coco had her left hand cuffed around Velvet's right ass cheek, her right hand held the phone in her hand pointed at her bathroom mirror, Velvet's left hand fondled Coco's right breast, both women were kissing on screen with one of their tongues hanging out.

'Door isn't locked, and we're starting to warm up here, come join us~'

In a flash Julius ran towards the exit of the Fair, knocking over several people while shouting, "TALLYHO!"

* * *

Gretel and Blake Povs…

"Damnit," Gretel gasped with her hands on her knees, "I lost him."

Blake patted Gretel on the back, "They're just getting pay back for us annoying them. Say, I'm going to call up Sun, want me to tell him to bring Neptune?"

Gretel sighed with her arms behind her head, "That hydrophobic loser? Why not, I'm bored now."

* * *

Skulls and Roses Pov…

The two teenage lovers found each by the far corner of the Fair, where Yang's crew initially entered, Hansel helped Ruby vault over the fence and ran with her towards the empty playground. They both collapsed into the cold somewhat wet grass laughing like maniacs, rolling around and bumping into each other.

Ruby rolled on top of Hansel giggling madly as she started to kiss all over his face, Hansel however rolled over and held Ruby's hands together, kissing up her neck then across her cheek.

"Ahahaha! That tickles!" Ruby cried wriggling her hands free.

Hansel lifted her back up into a sitting position, "Want to go home?"

"Well, it is kind of late, sure I got a house key."

Hansel helped Ruby to her feet, in an instant she wrapped her arm around his as they walked back to his car.

Time lapse…

"Well, here we are again." Ruby said as they walked up to her door.

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" Hansel asked with his arm around her waist.

Ruby stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, "Next Saturday?"

"It's a date."

A few months would pass and the art contest would finally come around for a winner to be picked, two paintings made it to the end of the contest, painting made by a Ruby Rose and a Hansel Krieg Haxis.

Ruby's painting featured a woman wearing a black and red corset dress with a mechanized scythe killing wolflike monsters, the most prominent feature was the hooded woman's face, a skull themed gas mask.

Hansel's painting featured a man wearing German militaryesque attire of the late 20th century, his mask was a grim skull themed gas mask, in one hand he had a rifle of some sort in the other he held a bright red rose with a healthy green stem, being the brightest thing in his piece.

Seeing as they were a couple the officials of the art contest decided to give them both the reward for their masterpieces.

* * *

That's a wrapped y'all, and I got to tell ya that I did not intend for this to take so long to get out, I actually started on this six months ago but a bunch of shit got in the way of this cute idea I had on my mind, it is also the longest thing I have ever written. An update for The Death Korps of RWBY will happen these following days to fix up minor issues, might even improve some scenes I believe I need to be improved.

The next one shall feature Nicholas, Yang, and my favorite Youtuber Boris the Slavic super star. The one after that will be a huge fucking rock bands chapter so stay tuned.

One more thing, do I really need to put it out there that I don't own or make money off of this? Its redundant because I'm posting on FANFCITION .net, to think it would be fucking obvious.


	3. Chapter 3: The Smutisode

Big fucking warning, there is a lot of fucking about to go on in this chapter, its not no lovey dovey romance, its straight up porn. I don't know how clear I can make this, so I guess this is a good enough warning to show you that this is a LEMON. See? I even capitalized it, I fucking hate people that just cap locks everything in a sentence, its just retarded.

Anyways, here's your smut you dogs.

/

Blake's boys…

It was a dark night in the Co-ed shower room, the raven haired beauty had just finished a steamy shower, dressing herself up in her yukata nightwear ready to return to her team's dorm room to go to sleep.

However she failed to notice the several figures in the steamy shower room with her.

Before she could react two gas masked Kriegsmen grabbed her by the wrists and pressed her up against the cold tile wall, pinning her in place.

Her eyes frantically darted between the two men and the others that walked towards her; wearing their signature masks, pants and boots yet lacking their trench coats and any upper layer of clothing period, showing off their defined statuesque upper bodies.

One of the masked men stood barely an inch away from her, he roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her bow off revealing her cat ears.

"Aren't you a naughty mutant?" The soldier said, bringing his hand back to slap her right cheek with enough force where it didn't necessarily hurt but get her attention, "You need to be disciplined…"

Blake gasped feeling his large calloused hands move down her waist towards her tied belt, he swiftly untied it and spread open her yukata's folds, exposing her flat stomach and black laced bra and panties.

Her legs clung together suddenly out of the cold breeze that went past her, but the Kriegsman immediately grabbed her by the knees and pulled her legs apart, pressing his warm toned body against hers.

A moan escaped the Faunus girl, the men holding her by the wrists used their free hands to lightly twist and pull her delicate ears, making her whole body shutter and further bend to their will. The cold belt buckle of the Kriegsman made her whimper as it pressed against her belly button.

The third Kriegsman's hands started to roam around her back, his left hand passing over her bra's clip, his thumb and index finger unclipping the scanty clothing, the soldier let it fall to the ground parting his body with her own.

The men holding her down moved their hands from her ears to her breasts and steadily hardening nipples. Blake began to purr as the men fondled her roughly, she started to grind her hips against the third Guardsman's pants, she shot him a pleading look with her amber eyes, biting on her lip as soft groans escaped her.

The man slid his left hand around her thigh, his fingers tangling around her panties, sliding them down as he unbuckled his belt, his hand began to fondle her Bellabooty roughly as he leaned in close, "I should discipline you with this belt, but that can be done later."

Blake rubbed her legs together vigorously in an attempt to satisfy her body's cravings as the Krieger intentionally unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slowly, making her suffer in lustful agony as her prize was being kept from her by her sadistic captor.

She licked her lips as the man's pants fell down to his ankles, her prize stood at attention, the stormtrooper was eager to plunder her trench with his bayonet.

Shut up, it was a good pun in my head.

He looked at Blake's trembling legs before delivering another soft slap to her cheek, "I never said you could close your legs."

Growling in frustration she parted her legs once more, giving the Kriegsmen a good view of the forbidden treasure they were about to indulge in.

"Not bad, for an abhuman," He guided his head to her pussy and began to rub slowly up and down her lips, tapping her clitoris lightly making the young Faunus gasp as the cruel Kriegsman kept her from enjoying her quote on quote, 'punishment.'

It surely was an odd one.

He moved his mask further down his face, masking his identity still but revealing piercing blue eyes as he squinted at her, "Beg for it, abhuman."

Blake bit her lip as her began to speed up his rubbing, even going as far as to push his head in slightly before removing it only to continue tracing and rubbing her warm wet lips, "F-ff-fuck me!"

The Kriegsman slapped her again, "Wrong. That was a demand. Beg for it. Do it or we'll just tie you up here for the night and wait for someone to find you in the morning, just you, alone, unsatisfied."

Blake squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her body shiver in sexual agony, she felt her pride take a huge hit from the realization that the bastards were going to leave her without getting her off after they got her all worked up in the first place if she didn't play into their hands.

Their big, rough, calloused-

"Pl-please… take me, punish me, I'm a liar and a coward, be rough, just please, please take me!" Blake stammered out as her body struggled against the grip of the two Kriegsmen holding her against the tiled wall.

Her pleas must have satisfied the Kriegsman as he thrusted into her suddenly, catching Blake off guard as she cried out in shock, she groaned like a great weight was removed from her shoulder's as her whole body started to shiver in delight, she let out a higher pitch squeal as she felt the Kriegsman slide back until his head was just inside her lips, he sent his hips forward going all the way back in until his waist met hers.

Blake's eyes flickered uncontrollably as she felt the Kriegsman's hands slide underneath her perfect Bellabooty, he pulled her legs up around his waist and the other two Kriegsmen let her arms go. Instinctively with the fear of falling she wrapped her arms around his sculpted back, her nails dug into his shoulders as he gave a low throaty growl in return.

The Kriegsman began to go at a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Blake's soft pussy like a piston, his hands roughly fondling her firm ass. She clamped down on his shoulder with her mouth as she tried to keep her lewd moans from getting too loud, the Kriegsman did not protest, only increased his speed as he felt her walls closing in around his shaft, making her entrance all the more tighter yet enjoyable.

Blake felt her body reaching its climax, there wasn't any way she was just going to let this bastard just pull out of her to rob her of this orgasm that no doubt would be the first of many if she had her way with these men, or in this case they have their way with her.

But he was infact being cruel.

"Don't you dare cum yet, not until I am ready." The Kriegsman commanded as he growled into her ear, rigorously pounding into her soft tightening folds.

But then it hit her, the build up from their teasing and this Kriegsman's hot stiff cock sent her over the edge, she screamed into the man's shoulder nearly drawing blood as she bit down harder out of reflex, her legs pulled her as close as possible to the Kriegsman.

Her climax had also managed to send the Kriegsman overboard as he pressed himself as close to Blake's body as possible, his cock shooting hot semen into her womb as he released a low grunt.

Blake panted raggedly as she basically hung off of the Kriegsman, he pulled her legs off from around his waist and made her stand, he pulled himself out as Blake leaned against the wall panting, she looked up to see the Kriegsman pulling his pants back up, however he was not done with her as he took his belt off and bent it into half length.

"I told you, not until I was ready."

She blinked twice before he turned her around, he pulled her butt out making her bend forward, he lightly ran the leather instrument along both cheeks, grazing her dripping pussy going at a sudden vertical angle. A brand new wave of lust and anticipation coursed through Blake as she licked her lips, apparently they read Ninjas of Love too, and she was more than willing to reenact a scene.

Without a measure of warning he smacked her ass with the firm leather belt, making the Faunus yelp in a high pitch.

Realizing she might make too much noise one of the Kriegsmen took her Yukata belt and gagged her with it, Blake whined in aggravation, shaking her reddening ass in front of the Kriegsman, she looked back with her amber eyes and pleaded once more.

"You are lewd mutant, repent." He smacked her other cheek with his belt getting her to squeal out with her face against the tiled wall.

He brought it back down again, her knees shuttered weakly as pain turned to pleasure, he brought the belt down again and sent her to her knees in a puddle of their cum, she whimpered in a mixture of agony and pleasure.

However none of this was going to Slaanesh because of Malal's hold over the world blocking the signals from reaching the Chaos God, it greatly annoyed the being as it was watching like everyone else.

"That's enough of that." The Kriegsman said relooping his belt around his waist, "Have at her."

The Kriegsmen that initially held her arms down against the wall had picked her up by her arms and stood her between them, as they unbuckled their belts she wondered just what sexual position were they going to take. The one in front of her spread her legs and wasted no time inserting himself back into her sensitive pussy, he wrapped her legs around his waist like the previous Kriegsman.

Blake had barely a second to think before she felt the second Kriegsman inserted himself in her tight Bellabooty, she gave out a low growl clenching her teeth against her Yukata belt but after a few seconds she started using her Aura to help "loosen up" and ease the stress, whilst increasing the pleasure from behind.

They drilled her in unison as she held onto the Kriegsman for dear life, spit began seeping from her velvety belt as her eyes crossed in a stupefied look of sexual intoxication, her Aura seeped out and affected the Kriegsmen, making their experience all the more enjoyable as they skewered the Cat Faunus like there was no tomorrow.

Unfortunately for the two men they would not enjoy fucking her for too long as her Aura had also pushed them to their edges quicker but still satisfying them as they came into both of her holes, sending her over the edge in a somewhat tame scream of pleasure, she didn't have enough breath in her lungs to really give off the glass shattering orgasmic glee she felt, the gag wasn't helping either.

Both men stood pressing her against each other, panting as if they had ran two marathon's, Blake did not complain as she was between two muscular warm bodies with twitching members still inside of her body. Much to her displeasure though the one from behind pulled out and separated himself from the threesome, the one in front loosened her legs around his waist and set her down on the floor, Blake pulled the gag out panting.

She counted four men that were yet to be pleasured, but she didn't feel like waiting for them to decide who went first as she grabbed one by the belt buckle and pulled him forward and undid his buckle for him. Blake pulled his pants down quickly, making his hot cock slap her cheek after being released so suddenly.

With a cat-like purr she pressed her lips against his head and gave a firm kiss to the tip, her tongue left her mouth and began to lick his head in long drawn out strides. The Kriegsman set his hand on Blake's head, pleasantly surprised with her sudden initiative to please him.

Her tongue went along the left side of his shaft, sliding up and down, her right hand began to pump his shaft as she started sliding his head between her lips, she started sucking softly, increasing the pressure ever so slightly making the Kriegsman moan shakingly, his hand grasped her hair tighter as he tried to make her go down farther.

It was her turn to torture one of them.

Blake's hands went up the Kriegsman's toned demigodesque body as she slowly swallowed his full length down her throat all the way to his base, she started pulling back sucking hard the whole way, once at the head she sucked her hardest and pulled off making a suctioning pop, the Kriegsman gasped and moaned.

She decided he was teased enough.

Flattening her tongue against the bottom of her mouth she deep throated him the whole way back down and started pumping up and down his shaft, the Kriegsman leaned back looking up at the ceiling, she started to swirl her tongue around his head and along his cock, spit began leaking from her lips as she continued sucking down the Kriegsman.

He however knew the others were still waiting, and as much as he would rather keep this up for another few minutes he did not want to be rude.

Blake's eyes widened slightly as the Kriegsman moved his hips forward, his hands held her head in place as he began to increase his tempo at a steady rhythm, she gagged slightly with a few tears escaping her eyes but did not signal to the Kriegsman she needed him to stop, her hands went up his back as she deep throated him as best as she could.

Soon she felt his cock twitch in her mouth, the Kriegsman was about to pull out but she dug her nails into his hips and forced him fire off his hot semen into her mouth filling up her cheeks, Blake closed her eyes and started to swallow as fast as she could so nothing would fall out of her mouth.

She still held the Krieger in her mouth, sliding her tongue along his shaft, coercing more of his semen into her mouth, she sucked and swirled her tongue around making sure she took everything that she could from him before once again sucking his head and popping off in a suction pop.

The Kriegsman stumbled back with his mind utterly blown, two of his brothers guided him to the wall to which he slid down to the floor panting.

Satisfied with beating three of the Kriegsmen at their own game she spreads her legs while kneeling, running her hands from her breasts down to her inner thighs, "Don't be shy boys."

Apparently two of the Kriegsmen wanted to feel her mouth for themselves and looked like they were ready to fight each other if not for Blake rubbing her hands up and down their flies, "Stop it, you two can share."

The third and last man seemed satisfied with getting behind her, he unbuckled his trousers and slid into her snatch, filling her once again much to her relief, "Yes~"

She pushed herself back onto the Kriegsman's cock, rotating her hips and moaning sensually, "Drop your britches!"

Both Kriegsmen obeyed her orders, she grabbed both of them by their dicks and started to pump her hands up and down quickly while the man behind her starts thrusting his hips forward, she suppresses a moan and takes the man on the left into her mouth first.

She bobs her head up and down quickly as she pumped the other man's cock, she quickly switched between the men and deep throated the man on the right and pumped the left man's cock quickly while the man behind her thrusts his hips faster hitting her core, it wouldn't be long before she hit her next orgasm.

Blake switched once more between the men, speeding up her hands and increasing the pressure she put when she put her lips around their shafts, her eyes threatened to roll back as the man behind her sped himself up even faster, she could barely hold on.

Until finally she came with a loud moan.

She rode her orgasm in waves as the Kriegsman behind her did not relent in his fucking, the men in front of her were close and she knew it, teasingly she pulled them closer to her as she pointed their cocks to her breasts and started rub them furiously against her perk nipples. Feeling their shafts twitch she brought back up to her face and opened her mouth letting both men fire their loads into her mouth as the third Kriegsman behind her finished all over her bare back.

After experiencing multiple orgasms Blake slid down onto the tiled floor exhausted, she could hardly move as her body let itself down from her sexual thrill, completely and utterly powerless to move. The Kriegsmen having been satisfied with their night left the shower room silently with rebuttoned pants.

All except the one with the bite mark on the shoulder.

He knelt down and slid Blake underneath one of the shower stalls, interestingly enough she saw he had stripped himself of every article of clothing, even his mask. Her eyebrows stood up as she analyzed the man's somewhat relaxed face, he turned on the shower which sprayed the both of them with cold water at first.

She clung to him shivering, he acted as if he hadn't noticed the water's temperature even as it started to turn to a more manageable hot temperature. He silently washed her body off head to toe with a soap filled sponge, even going as far as to wash out her holes for her, he rifled his hands through her hair with shampoo gently to avoid hurting her ears.

After cleaning her he dressed the both of them back up and lifted her bridal style, though he wore boots he didn't make a noise as he walked through the halls silently. Distracted by his warm and welcoming body heat Blake dozed off in the Kriegsman's arms, nuzzling her head into his shoulder like she had seen Ruby do to Hansel multiple times.

As the Kriegsman was putting Blake to bed she woke up groggily grabbing his hand, "Thanks."

He stared into her eyes and gently grabbed her by the chin and whispered softly in her ear, "We'll be seeing you around. Belladonna. I might even acquiesce your services, just you and me."

Surprisingly blush formed over Blake's face, he kissed her cheek before walking away from her bed, he left without a sound, closing the door softly as the Faunus girl now contemplated her new found popularity in the eyes of the Kriegsmen.

* * *

Wow, that came out of nowhere right?...no one got the pun, whatever, as you can see this is a continuation of what Blake was thinking of from a few chapters ago, well my perverted mind thought, "eh, why not?" let this be the start of many smuts coming our way. When my schedule clears up, and another smut for a friend is written, I will finish up this chapter with the other smuts for the DKRWBY ships, or spread them out, I dunno, there will also be more crackships like this appearing, an example is anything having to do with Gretel, Hansel's dead sister.

Pray for Commissar Cain, because he will be getting involved in a crackship.

Until next time I release some smut, or a new DKRWBY chapter, or just start a random story out of nowhere *I'm sorry*, see ya then.


End file.
